Girl's Night
by DirtyMama2011
Summary: Few nights after the Magic Games the best friends need to unwind, but what will they dish when they had to much to drink?
1. Too Many Drinks

~I don't take credit for Fairy Tale or any of the characters. I'm just a fan that loves to make side stories! This happened after the magic games, but other than that not many spoilers. Enjoy!~

Lucy checked herself one last time in the mirror as she winked to herself. She looked good, like always. Her and her best friend Levy was having a much needed girl's night after fighting so hard in the Magic Games. Lucy grinned as she raced to the bridge where she promised to meet Levy.

Levy grinned and waved at Lucy as she ran up to her. Lucy hugged Levy. "So where are we going? And I'm hoping not a library." She chuckled as Levy glared at her. "No there's this new bar that opened up, let's check it out." Lucy followed her about two blocks down and there was a long line. "We aren't going to get in." Levy sighed as she started to walk away. Lucy grinned at her "Girl show your stuff" She winked at her as she strut up the door man.

She gave him a wink as her girls were busting out of her top. He of course let them in. "Wow only you Lu" she giggled as they walked in arms linked as one. They found a picture table close by the bar. Right when they put their things down two drinks appeared in front of them. There were 2 boys at the bar that winked at them. They waved a thank you and drank them down.

"Oh let's go dance!" Lucy grabbed levy and took her on the dance floor. They giggled as they just let all there stress melt away as they magically glided on the dance floor. They were so stressed about the Magic Games they just needed some time for them! They haven't had that in a long while.

They made their way back to the table were 2 other drinks where there. By the time they realized they had way too many drinks.


	2. Drunk Ideas

Levy looked at Lucy her face flustered. "Let's go sit on those chairs over there." Lucy pointed out as they linked arms to keep each other balanced and made the way to the chairs. They giggled at each other. "You know you did really well at the games" Levy told her. "Thanks Levy you did good too." Lucy grinned. "You know let's do something crazy!" She flared her arms up in the air. Levy wasn't really into that but she was too drunk to think so she agreed. "

"Let's go bug Natsu and Gajeel!" Levy grinned and nodded.

They made their way out of the club and blew the boys at the bar, giving them the drinks, a kiss. They still stayed linked to each other as they giggled and made noise threw town. Everyone tried to ignore them but it was Levy and Lucy, they hardly ever made noise unless accompanied with Natsu and the gang.

After a couple blocks they finally stumbled into the guild. "Hey guys it's Lu and Levy!" Levy giggled as she missed her footing and went down with Lucy. They laughed as they kept trying to help each other up failing each time.

They finally regained themselves and found Gajeel and Natsu gawking at them in their usually booth. "Woo boys!" Lucy waved as they stumbled towards them "Ga…je..el.." Levy stumbled her words as she threw herself on him. The boys looked at each other confused as to what's going on.

"Nat..su….You are… so mean! You ruin… everything!" Lucy cried as she punched him, of course stumbling and him ending up catching her.


	3. Ah Oh

"You tell him…Lu!" Levy cheered her. She looked at Gajeel. "Hey let's go somewhere…I know somewhere that has good…." She hiccupped "metal!" She grinned. Gajeel looked over at Natsu for help but he seemed preoccupied with a drunk Lucy trying to take his scarf off. "Um…no…" He told her.

Levy's eyes filled up with tears as Lucy looked over at Gajeel and gave him a stare. She went in to give him a punch but missed and ended up giving it to Natsu.

She gasped and picked his head up "Oh no are you ok?" She asked as she didn't realized she's the one that hit him. Levy looked up at Gajeel and grinned as she planted a nice good kiss on his lips.

Everyone feel silent as they watched this show. Lucy's cheered "Woo Levy!" She giggled as she tried to get up but missed her footing. Natsu caught her still confused "Lucy you should go home!" "Don't tell me what to do Dragon boy!" She shook her finger at him. She grinned as she too gave him a kiss.

They kissed only lasted for a couple seconds before the 2 girls joined back together, arms linked. "The boys are boring, let's go back to your house Lu!" Levy giggled as they turned around and made their way out of the tavern.


	4. The Next Day

They boys stood eyes wide, face red, as the girls stumbled out the door.

Once the girls got back to Lucy's place they chatted up about what they did not knowing that they kissed their crushes.

The next morning the girls walked into the guild tavern eyes red clinging onto each other. Natsu and Gajeel was there at the same booth as last night. They started at the girls with a look of worry on their faces.

"Shut up Natsu I don't want to hear it from you today!" Lucy said as Levy gave Gajeel a face "You too!" Levy told him. They plopped down on the booth as their heads in the table. "Two coffees!" Levy shouted raising her hand to get Mirajane's attention.

"Hey Lucy, do you remember what happened last night?" Natsu asked as he poked her cheek. She slapped his hand away. "No we don't we just know we had a good time!"

The boys looked at each other "I'm not going to tell her." They spoke at the same time.

"Tell us what?" Levy asked as she took a sip of her coffee, smiling a thank you to Mirajane.

"Nothing!" Both boys said, as they promised to never bring up that night again!


End file.
